Shining Comet
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant 20 years ago not knowing she was. will Renesmee ever know who her father is? given the chance will she even want to tell him?
1. Chapter 1 Gone

**Disclaimer. I don't own the characters in Twilight. I only own the story. thnx **

**Bella POV**

He just left me standing in the forest pregnant-of course neither of us knew I was pregnant but that's beside the point- and now I'm standing in our once-was meadow. Though I'm not sure why I'm here since I knew before I even got in the car that he wasn't there, but I just felt like I had to come.

There was a pain in my stomach-like a cramp only intensified by a few million-I lay on the grass panting heavily there was another sharp pain-like being ripped apart, then everything went dark and a few seconds later the burning started and everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out for but it seemed like an long time to me. I opened my eyes and realized I was in a white room. It was dark out the window but I could see everything. It was as if it were the middle of the day. I sat up and for the first time realized I was not alone. The girl stood motionless near a door. She had straight jet black hair that came half way down her back and gold eyes just as _they_ did. She seemed only the age of fifteen or maybe sixteen. I could hear a noise that sounded like a hart beat only faster. I looked down at the girls arms where she held something wrapped up in a blanket. The girl smile noticing the direction of my gaze and came closer to me then she gently lay what she had in her arms in mine. I looked down at it and it was a baby. She had bronze hair just like _his_ that lay in curls, like Charlie's around her face which was so similar to HIS as well as mine. And I just knew she was what I had been fighting for.

"My Renesmee" I whispered only slightly noticing the ring to my voice.

"I was hunting in the woods when I found you two. I figured you needed a little help" the girl said "I'm Reed by the way" She added. I smiled looking up at her

"Thank you for your help" I said

"It was my pleasure" she assured me "Your daughter is an amazing child" she smiled down at Renesmee. _My_ Renesmee.

**Well there's the first chapter hope you all like it. I know it's short but I've never been good at chapter lengths I'll update really soon. Trix.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hiking

**Tessa Layton POV**

_Four months later..._

I hate hiking and as the forest before me is my witness I will never hike again.-especially on my own- There was a noise in the distance that was creeping me out to no end and it wasn't even a scary sound. But out here everything sounds scary. To me anyway, but that's not Important. What is important is that I had no idea where I was. I know what you're thinking. Why are you not following a trail? Simple. There was a storm last night so there was no trail. And right about now I was freaking out.

There was a growl from behind me and I spun around to see a bear. I know A BEAR! Shit. Can I get any more unlucky? I stumbled backwards, tripping on a rock. I tried to catch myself, but there was nothing to grab on to. I went into a spiral down a very steep hill, all I know was that there was a lot of pain, and when I finally stopped all I could feel was a throbbing coming from my head, all the rest just felt numb.

There was a cold hand on my head.

"Can you here me?" a girl asked, her voice sounded far away but as I opened my eyes, I saw hers' they were a shiny bright red color I had never seen before and her brown hair hung around her face. I tried nodded my head slightly, telling her I could hear her, but even that movement hurt. She seemed to get the message though because she continued "I'm Bella" she introduced herself then looked up. And that name it sounded so familiar but I couldn't think of where I had heard it before. I could hear another voice but couldn't make anything out other than it was a girls voice and she sounded young "You've lost too much blood" she continued "And the closest hospital is an hour away" she paused "I don't think you are gonna make it that far, you're still losing a lot of blood" she paused again, taking a deep breath "I can save you but it would mean taking away your life" she paused. I wish she would stop doing that. "And you becoming a vampire. Or I could try to get you to that hospital" I looked into her eyes. Was she serious? A vampire? Was she joking? One look at those go red eyes of hers and I knew she wasn't. "You have to choose now before it's too late. Do you want me to bite you?" she asked and for some reason unknown to me I nodded. She did to and then picked up my wrist and bit down and the burning crept up my arm until it was all over my body and darkness washed over me, the last thing I remember was her voice telling me everything was going to be okay and even through the pain somehow I knew it would be.

**Well there's chapter two I know I'm not getting better at the lengths of them but I can't hep it. Trix **


	3. Chapter 3 Club midnight

**Here's chapter three... And it's in Renesmee's POV. I know I keep changing the point of view but it works better this way. Anyway hope you in joy it. Trix**

**Renesmee POV**

_20 years later_

The music got louder as we approached _'Club midnight' _where I would be singing tonight with Mom, aunt Tessa and aunt Reed watching me.

"Stop fidgeting with everything Ness" Aunt Tess complained and I stopped at once.

"Sorry aunt Tess" I apologized. she just shook her head looking out the window. I picked up the little mirror that was sitting on the seat next to me and checked my make-up and my hair-which I had changed to the same color as moms-my power is that I learn the powers of those around me and changing appearance is aunt Reed's power and I learned it of her and I also learnt to shield my mind(moms power) control the elements. Earth, water, fire and air(aunt Tessa's power) and turn inviable(a vampire called Elroy power, we had met him whilst travailing)-I was wearing a frilly baby pink top and a pair of jeans with a pair of black boots and a black cardigan. I looked about seventeen but i had stopped aging nine and a half years back. I placed the mirror back down and looked at mom whom was reading a book. She had her original eye color and she looked about thirty though she was suppose to look thirty-eight she just couldn't pull it off -Reed can change others appearance as well as her own(which i can't do much to my disappointment) so she had changed mom before we left the house so she would look old enough to be my mother instead of my sister like she usually did being frozen forever eighteen- mom wore a dark blue strapless dress that came to just above her knees with tights and a pair of black boots that stopped three inches below her knees (As you might have noticed I picked out her outfit) She had her hair in a simple ponytail. I looked over at aunt Reed whom had a denim skirt on with a chocolate brown silk top, a leather jacket and a pair of jimmy choos on. she had her hair straight and hanging down her back. she was looking absentmindedly out the window. I looked over at aunt Tess whom was watching me. she smiled at me and i smiled back. Tess was wearing a plain white dress that flowed down to the floor with a pair of white sandals and a white cardigan with the zip down. her hair was half up half down and it curled halfway down her back.  
"We're here" mom announced as the car stopped outside of the club. we got out thanked out driver and headed for the entrance. the bouncer let us in with out as even showing him our passes and almost had a hart attack when aunt Tessa winked at him. That I couldn't help but laugh. we walked to the back stage doors and up to another bouncer. whom looked us over and was clearly affected but didn't just let us in as his other colleague had done "Name?" The bouncer asked as I grabbed our passes out.  
"Renesmee" I said showing him my pass. Mom, Tess and Reed all did the same. he looked down at them and nodded letting us in with a smile. He was actually pretty cute.  
It didn't seem to be that much long after we had arrived when the said I needed to be on the stage. I hugged mom. Reed and Tessa before I left them and took my place just off-stage while the drummer and the two guitarist took there place on-stage.

"Okay I would like you all to join me in welcoming a guest tonight up on the stage Renesmee Swan" the DJ said into the mike and there was a lot of clapping as i came on to the stage and a lot of whistling. they all dimmed down as the music started to play and I started to sing

_"We were both young when i first saw you _  
_I close my eyes _  
_and the flashback starts _  
_I'm standing there _  
_on a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights, _  
_See the party the ball gowns _  
_I see you make your way through the crowd _  
_and say hello _  
_little did I know _

_That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles _  
_and my daddy said stay away from juliet _  
_and I was crying on the staircase _  
_begging you please don't go, and I said _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _  
_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run _  
_you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess _  
_its a love story baby just say yes _

_so i sneak out to the garden to see you _  
_we keep quiet because we're dead if they know _  
_so close your eyes _  
_lets escape this town for a little while _  
_cause you were romeo i was a scarlet letter _  
_and my daddy said stay away from juliet _  
_but you were everything to me _  
_and i was begging you please don't go and i said _

_romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _  
_i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run _  
_you be the prince and i'll be the princess _  
_its a love story baby just say yes _

_romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel _  
_this love is difficult, but its real _  
_donÂ't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess _  
_its a love story baby just say yes, _

_Oh, oh _

_I got tired of waiting _  
_wondering if you were ever coming around _  
_my faith in you was fading _  
_when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _

_romeo save me i've been feeling so alone _  
_i keep waiting for you but you never come _  
_is this in my head, i don't know what to think _  
_he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said _

_marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone _  
_i love you and thats all I really know _  
_i talked to your dad go pick out a white dress _  
_its a love story baby just say yes _  
_oh, oh, _  
_we were both young when i first saw you_

The song ended and the audience all applauded. I bowled as did the guitarists and the drummer. there were a few more seconds of the audience clapping then i gestured to the band to play the next song. which the did and the audience went quite again.

_ "Got guitars that I've never played_  
_Every Elvis album ever made_  
_Got the cars that I should learn to drive_  
_I got a house that would blow your mind_

_You can take what I got cause I don't got nothing_  
_Worth havin I if I aint got you_  
_You can take what you want cause I don't want nothing_  
_I'm nothing, if I don't have you_  
_Yeah_

_I've been to places all around the world_  
_I've seen the faces of so many girls_  
_Never thought I would fall in love_  
_And with the songs I write I'm not enough_

_You can have what I got cause I don't got nothing worth havin_  
_If I ain't got you_  
_You can take what you want cause I don't want nothing_  
_I'm nothing if I don't have you_

_I could say but I'm nothing if I don't have you_  
_You can have what I got cause I don't got nothing worth havin_  
_If I ain't got you_

_Just send me away_  
_Don't need my sorrow_  
_If I'm broke, I'll borrow_  
_Just send me a smile_  
_As long as your here by my side_

_Take what you want baby_  
_Ain't got nothing aint got nothing but you now_  
_Take what you want baby_  
_Ain't got nothing, I ain't got nothing_

_You can take what I got cause I don't got nothing worth having_  
_If I ain't got you_  
_You can take what you want_  
_Cause I don't want nothin_  
_I'm nothin if I don't have you_

_You can take what I got cause I don't got nothing worth having_  
_If I aint got you_  
_You can take what you want cause I don't want nothin_  
_I'm nothin if I don't have you_

_Take what you want_  
_Ain't got nothing, ain't got nothing you baby_  
_You can take what you want_  
_I'm nothin_  
_I'm nothin if I don't have you"_

I bowled when the song ended then left the stage panting and my head was spinning. there were three pairs of arms around me as soon as I left the stage. Mom, Reed and Tess all congratulated me before going to get a 'drink' or dance and I talked to Chris the drummer whom was twenty-one and has lived in Alaska since he was eight. We had been talking for about a hour when Amy one of the stage hands said there where some people whom wanted to talk to me. I said good bye to Chris and went to meet them in the VIP section I had asked Amy to place them in while they waited since Me, mom, Tess and Reed hadn't even gone into the VIP section the club manager had set up for us. when the got there all five of them stood. all five _Vampires. _Great that's just what I need now.

**I know sorry about leaving it on a cliffhanger but i couldn't hlp it i promise i will update soon love ya. Trix**


	4. Chapter 4 First Time Out Since

**Alice POV (I know another Point Of View but i couldn't help it) _one hour earlier... _(Longest chapter ever)**

We all got in the Emmett's jeep. It wasn't the first time we had gone out since leaving Bella but it was the first time we had gone out since hearing she had died.

**_~~~Flashback~~~_**

We had been in Port Angeles when we first heard and had all been at the house-which doesn't happen very often any more and Edward was still not there-when Emmett called us all into the living room. We all went in.  
"What Emmett?" I asked but he placed his fingers to his lips and pointed to the TV screen. I was on the breaking news channel. There was a picture of Bella.

_"Local missing girl of Forks Washington Isabella Swan's was found today her car wrapped around a tree in the Forks forest, the police say she died during impacted and that the car crash had happen the day she had gone missing a year ago last week. Her friends and family will miss her dearly"_ The reporter finished. Jasper wrapped his arms around me. All I could think was no Bella-my sister Bella-could NOT be dead! Just then pictures of Bella came on screen and_ Clair De Lune by Debussy _played in the back round_. _The one of her in her prom dress showed up first, the one I had taken in my old room. followed by a picture of Charlie with Bella in his arms asleep. She would have only been about four. There were a lot of different pictures of her when she was younger and then the music faded and Bella came on laying in a hammock reading _Romeo and Juliet _she looked up at the recorder, blushed looked back at the book-she looked younger but not by much-she tried to hide behind the book.

"Come on give us a quot Bells" An unfamiliar male voice encouraged. Bella shook her head blushing crimson red "Come on just one?" he asked again

"Fine" She sighed, then cleared her voice before beginning _"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_ she read. Whom ever was carrying the camera clapped almost dropping the recorder, causing Bella to roll back her head in laughter then the screen went blank and the reporter came back on. I could feel the tears still in my eyes and know that they will never fall. Esme was sobbing into Carlisle shoulder as Carlisle had tears of his own in his eyes. Emmett punched a wall causing a hole before wrapping his arms around Rose whom was sobbing.

_"Our harts go out to the parents whom have lost their child at such a young age and the friends and family of such a unique girl. I, myself have seen first hand how amazing Bella really was. We will miss" _the reporter had tears running down her face by the time she finished and the screen went black. Emmett switched it off and I sobbed into to Jasper's shoulder.

_**~~~End Of Flashback~~~~**_

Tears come to my eyes thinking about it and Jasper felling my emotions puts an arm around my shoulders. I take a deep breath willing myself to forget just for this one night. We park a few blocks away from 'club midnight' and all five of us got out and walked the rest of the way.

The bouncer let us in of course and we found a table next to the stage. We talked about random things we had done while being away. When the lights dimmed I didn't really notice then some guy came on stage and introduced who was playing and that's when I heard the last thing I expected anyone to say.

"Okay I would like you all to join me in welcoming a guest tonight up on the stage Renesmee Swan" the DJ said into the mike and there was a lot of clapping as she came on to the stage and a lot of whistling. She looked exactly like BELLA! only her hair was long, past her hips and she looked younger. She was wearing a frilly baby pink top and a pair of jeans with a pair of black boots and a black zipped down cardigan. This was not my sister! but he said Swan. Didn't he? I looked at my family and they had a look of shock and disbelief as I can imagine. But her name was Renesmee and I had never heard that name before. have I? Everyone quited down as the music started to play and she started to sing.

_"We were both young when i first saw you _  
_I close my eyes _  
_and the flashback starts _  
_I'm standing there _  
_on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, _  
_See the party the ball gowns _  
_I see you make your way through the crowd _  
_and say hello _  
_little did I know_

_That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles _  
_and my daddy said stay away from juliet _  
_and I was crying on the staircase _  
_begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _  
_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run _  
_you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess _  
_its a love story baby just say yes_

_so i sneak out to the garden to see you _  
_we keep quiet because we're dead if they know _  
_so close your eyes _  
_lets escape this town for a little while _  
_cause you were romeo i was a scarlet letter _  
_and my daddy said stay away from juliet _  
_but you were everything to me _  
_and i was begging you please don't go and i said_

_romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _  
_i'll be waiting all theres left to do is run _  
_you be the prince and i'll be the princess _  
_its a love story baby just say yes_

_romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel _  
_this love is difficult, but its real _  
_donÂ't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess _  
_its a love story baby just say yes,_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting _  
_wondering if you were ever coming around _  
_my faith in you was fading _  
_when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_romeo save me i've been feeling so alone _  
_i keep waiting for you but you never come _  
_is this in my head, i don't know what to think _  
_he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone _  
_i love you and thats all I really know _  
_i talked to your dad go pick out a white dress _  
_its a love story baby just say yes _  
_oh, oh, _  
_we were both young when i first saw you._

I stared at her. she had an amazing voice. She bowled as did the guitarists and the drummer. She blushed and there were a few more seconds of the audience clapping then she gestured to the band to play the next song. which they did and the audience went quite again.

_"Got guitars that I've never played_  
_Every Elvis album ever made_  
_Got the cars that I should learn to drive_  
_I got a house that would blow your mind_

_You can take what I got cause I don't got nothing_  
_Worth havin I if I aint got you_  
_You can take what you want cause I don't want nothing_  
_I'm nothing, if I don't have you_  
_Yeah_

_I've been to places all around the world_  
_I've seen the faces of so many girls_  
_Never thought I would fall in love_  
_And with the songs I write I'm not enough_

_You can have what I got cause I don't got nothing worth havin_  
_If I ain't got you_  
_You can take what you want cause I don't want nothing_  
_I'm nothing if I don't have you_

_I could say but I'm nothing if I don't have you_  
_You can have what I got cause I don't got nothing worth havin_  
_If I ain't got you_

_Just send me away_  
_Don't need my sorrow_  
_If I'm broke, I'll borrow_  
_Just send me a smile_  
_As long as your here by my side_

_Take what you want baby_  
_Ain't got nothing aint got nothing but you now_  
_Take what you want baby_  
_Ain't got nothing, I ain't got nothing_

_You can take what I got cause I don't got nothing worth having_  
_If I ain't got you_  
_You can take what you want_  
_Cause I don't want nothin_  
_I'm nothin if I don't have you_

_You can take what I got cause I don't got nothing worth having_  
_If I aint got you_  
_You can take what you want cause I don't want nothin_  
_I'm nothin if I don't have you_

_Take what you want_  
_Ain't got nothing, ain't got nothing you baby_  
_You can take what you want_  
_I'm nothin_  
_I'm nothin if I don't have you"_

She bowled then left the stage. I turned back to my family and we all stared at one another.  
"We have to talk to her" Emmett said what we were all thinking. We all nodded.  
"Me and Rose will do it" I said "They're more likely to let us talk to her" We all agreed and me and Rose went to the back stage doors where there was a bouncer. Rose whispered in his ear then gave him a dazzling smile. He nodded and went back stage. Rose smirked. A few seconds later he came back gave us a pass and said to wait for her in the VIP section, we nodded then went and got everyone else and went to the VIP section standing around uncomfortably. A few minutes later she showed up. when she saw us she sighed? She hesitated before sitting in one of the chairs and we sat down as well.

"Hey I'm Renesmee" she introduced herself then hit her forehead with her palm "But of course you knew that" she laughed and blushed. she started fiddling with her necklace and then sighed again before looking up "And you are?" she asked rolling her eyes

"Oh I'm Alice and this is my brother Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Ben Layton" **(I know you all probably thought Edward was there sorry I couldn't help it. Love you all too) ** I introduced everyone.

She smiled "Nice to meet you all" she hesitated "I didn't know vampires went clubbing" she giggled. We all stared at her in shock. she had to be Bella's how else would she know what we were?

"Do you know Bella Swan?" Emmett blurted out. she looked taken back, then shook her head quickly. Someone called her name, she nodded then turned back to us.

"I have to go, I'm back on, it was nice meeting you" she said then left.

**I'm gonna stop it there because I need to change POV's to explain why Renesmee shook her head. ****Okay but first tell me if you want me to keep writing because I'm not even sure anyones still reading it and I don't want to keep going if no one's reading. love ya all**


End file.
